1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to amplifiers and more particularly to class D amplifiers utilizing circuits to limit the amplitude of harmonic currents flowing the active devices utilized in the amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art class D amplifiers have generally been limited to complementary or bridge type circuits due to the difficulty encountered with harmonics which are generated when the active devices switch on and off. Single ended circuits have not been practical because the prior art circuit provided no method for limiting the harmonic currents and power when the active device abruptly switches between the conducting and non-conducting states.